Love You Now, Love You Still
by SilentBeauty9960
Summary: Sequel to I Could Not Ask For More. Aubree and Stuart have been through a lot together and have come out stronger then before. But, when their worlds start unraveling around them they will find that the only way to make it through is together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hello Everyone! Here we are again the first chapter in the sequel to I Could Not Ask For More! I am so excited to get this up and have you guys read it.**

**This story is gonna start with about a two year time jump, so it with start out in 2012.**

**Its not very long, but it was kind of designed that way I guess, the next ones will be longer!**

**Also, keep an eye out for a new story I am writing. Yes, that's right two stories at once. I am a little nervous because this is going to be a big undertaking for me to manage with school, but I will make it work!**

**The story is going be a Dean Ambrose story, and kind of different from how he is on T.V. I am still working out a few things here and there on it but it should be up in a week for two fingers crossed, so keep a look out for that!**

**Alright, on to the show!  
**

**As always, Enjoy!**

* * *

**January 2012**

**Chapter 1**

The air was cool, as we parked the car right by the walk way that leads to the beach. I quickly exit the car as I pull my sweater tighter around me as I walk to the front of the car. With a smile I wrap my hand around Stuart's extended hand as he pulls me close before heading down the walk way towards the beach. The beach is completely empty since it is the middle of January, but we don't care it's just how we like it. The sun has just started to set as we make our way to our spot as Stuart lays down the blanket he grabbed from the back of his car. Smiling, I sit next to him and he automatically pulls me closer to his warm body; I lean my head against him and just enjoy the moment. After a while I can't help but let my mind wonder at how we got here. It's been almost two years since we have become a couple; two wonderful years filled with many ups and downs professionally and personally.

Professionally we are both doing well; Stuart is excelling as a singles competitor. He is really proving himself since his days with The Nexus, and The Corre. My music career has never been better; I have been selling out shows like crazy and my last two CDs have sold millions. Our personal lives have been good as well. Stuart and I have been going strong despite the distance our jobs create. We always have sure to talk everyday and see each other as much as we can. My mom eventually came around as well. She and Stuart actually have a good relationship with each other. Our relationship has improved greatly as well since she stopped being my manager. She has been less stressed, and happier; it has made all the difference. I have met Stuart's parents a few times as well. I was a little worried about what they would think of me, but they have welcomed me with open arms. His mom and I even talk on the phone with each other from time to time.

"What's going on in the pretty head of yours?" Stuart asks which breaks me out of my thoughts, "You're being really quiet."

"Just being nostalgic, I can't believe it's been almost two years since we have been together."

"It doesn't feel like it's been that long does it, but it's definitely been the best two years" he says before kissing my head.

"It better have been," I answer laughing as I playfully nudge him with my shoulder.

He becomes quiet for a moment before talking, "I love you."

Taken pleasantly off guard by his sudden words I smile happily, "Well, I love you too baby. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know really, I just wanted you to know that I love you. That I have loved you since probably the first time you spoke to me. I can still remember it, you turned those big brown eyes on me and the words just tumbled right out of your mouth without you even thinking about it. I thought it was so cute. I could tell you were so nervous but you tired to hide it so well, it made you seem so real, so genuine that I just couldn't get enough. I wanted to know you, to know everything about you, and I have never felt that way before. And the more I did know the more I knew I was right about you. You are the most genuine, kindest, most unintentionally funny person I have ever met. And I know I will never be able to have enough of you, of these moments with you."

"Baby," I whisper as tears stream down my face.

Leaning in he kisses he softly and sweetly before starting again, "I have something for you," he says reaching into his pocket.

"What is it-" I start but end up gasping at what I see in his hand. It's a ring box.

Looking up at him our eyes meet he smiles at me before saying, "Stand up love."

On shaking feet I stand up as he leans down on one knee which causes me to really start crying.

"Aubree Grace, I love you, I will always love you, you brought something in my life I never knew I needed stability, love, kindness, one person to love and who loves me unconditionally. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Hello here is chapter 2!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I am so glad that you guys are liking the sequel!**

**Also, if you are looking out for the Dean Ambrose story, don't worry I haven't forgotten. Just busy, and try to make sure it is just right before posting it, this one will be a little different for me so I want to be 100% about it before I start posting.  
**

**On to the Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Oh. My. God," I whisper with tears running down my face. This is really happening; the man of my dreams is asking me to marry him. The whole thing feels like a dream. Smiling down at him I palm his cheek in my hand before finally finding my voice.

"Yes, a million times yes," I answer smiling at him as she smiles in return before slipping the ring on my finger. I gaze down at the ring, it's a beautiful sliver band with a diamond in the middle with smaller ones surrounding it; it's not too big or small it just right. Looking back at him smiling at me I grab his arm to pull him up before smashing our lips together in a heated kiss that makes my toes curl. I have never felt anything so right before. Breaking apart he lays his forehead against mine so we can catch our breath.

"I love you," I whisper after a while.

"I love you, sweetheart," he answers before pulling me into a hug and spinning me around in the air. I can't help but laugh at his actions, as I soak in this moment with the man that I love.

* * *

The next morning we are woken up by pounding on the door.

"Bloody hell," Stuart says sitting up. I look over at the clock, its mid-morning, but we are both still tired. After our engagement at the beach Stuart took us to our favorite restaurant where he had reserved a private table with my favorite champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. After dinner we headed back to his apartment to watch a movie, but we barely made inside the door before we were all over each other. We didn't stop until the sun started to peak through the window.

"They aren't going away, Stu," I say sitting up next to him, and rubbing a hand down his back. With an angry growl, he gives me a quick kiss before getting out of bed and slipping on his jeans from last night before stomping out into the living room to answer the door. It's quiet for a while before I hear Stuart yell, "Bree, it's for you."

Groaning, I roll out of bed and grab a pair of yoga pants and one of Stuart's old t-shirts before making my way into the living room. Wondering who it could be, it hits me which causes me to groan again because I remember I made plans to have breakfast with Lucy and Sarah this morning; and I know I am really late. Walking into the living room I see Lucy and Sarah standing there, and Lucy does not look happy.

"Aubree Grace did we or didn't we have plans this morning," Lucy asks while tapping her foot with her hand resting on her pregnant belly.

Lucy, Sarah, and I have become really great friends over the past two years. Since the guys are such good friends and hang out so much we all kind of clicked and spent more and more time together since I started spending more time in Florida with Stuart when he isn't working. Lucy and Heath got married when Stuart and I had been together for a little over a year; it was a giant party with the majority of it being a little fuzzy. They found out she was pregnant a few months ago, but her belly has been very visible for awhile now, and her mood swings have been worse so I know to tread lighting with her right now.

"I'm sorry Lu, we over slept," I answer giving her a smile.

"Really, well tell that to the baby," she say pointing to her stomach. "He/she is very hungry."

"How long are you going to call the baby he/she," Stuart asks walking back into the room from the kitchen drinking orange juice.

"Until I know if it's a boy or a girl, I don't want to upset the baby by calling it the wrong gender. They can hear at this age you know," she answers rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"Sure they can," Sarah says patting her on the arm. She and Drew are still just dating; when I asked her when they were going to get married she just shrugged her shoulders so I just left it alone.

With a pout on her face Lucy crosses her arms over her chest which I can't help but smile at.

"I'm sorry Lucy, of course the baby can hear you, and I am sorry I missed our breakfast date," I answer giving her a hug which she returns.

"Alright fine, I will look past it this time, but only because-, what's that," she asks after stopping mid sentence with a gasp. I look down at her line of sight and see she is lock onto my engagement ring.

"Oh, that," I say before looking back at Stuart who just smirks before nodding. Turning back around I look at Sarah and Lucy before talking, "Stuart asked me to marry him last night, and I said yes." I answer with a huge smile on my face.

They are quiet for a moment before they start screaming and jumping up and down with excitement which I can't help but laugh at.

"Oh, my, gosh this is so exciting," Lucy says after they have calmed down, "When's the date."

"Slow down Lu, they just got engaged," Sarah says.

"Right, right I am just so excited" she says grabbing my arm. "How you told anyone yet," she asks.

"Not yet, I am going to call my mom and JC later today and tell them."

"Well we need to celebrate," Sarah says. "We still haven't eaten how about that breakfast."

"Okay deal," I say with a laugh. "Let me go change." With a nod of their heads they start chatting away as I make my way towards the bedroom with Stuart trailing behind me.

"So, I guess we can call my mom and step dad when I get back. They are gonna want to know," I say from the closet as I slip into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"That sounds fine love," he says from his spot on the bed.

"What are you going to do while I'm gone," I ask while sitting next to him to tie my shoes.

"I think I am going to call my mum and dad," he says looking at me.

Snapping my head up I look at him, "Really, do you think they will be happy," I ask a little nervous.

Leaning in he gives me a soft kiss before answering, "My mum already knows. Just calling to tell her you said yes; just like she said you would."

"Well of course, I would be a fool to say no to you Mr. Bennett."

Smiling he leans down to kiss me again, "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you, so much," I answer pulling him into me to give him one last kiss before heading to breakfast with the girls, feeling lighter than ever.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Happy WrestleMania day! I am so excited to watch tonight! I am sorry its been so long between chapters, but school is kicking my butt right now. But, I have a little break between now and the end of the semester and knocked this chapter out!**

**Thank you for reading and review, if you are new to the story let me know what you think I love to hear from you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So what is so important that we had to be together, and we could do it over the phone...you're not pregnant are you," my mom asks later in the day after my breakfast with the girls.

"No mom I am not pregnant" I say scoffing.

"Oh good, I may already be a grandmother but I think one is enough right now."

"So what is going on," my sister Addie asks suddenly.

"Well, Stuart and I went out last night, he asked me to marry him and I said yes." I answer smiling holding my ring up to the camera for them to see.

They are both quiet for a minute which makes me nervous.

"Mom, Addie say something," I say tensely.

It was like a light went off when suddenly my sister starts screaming and my mom starts to cry all at once.

"Mom, why are you crying," I ask laughing.

"I'm sorry darling these are happy tears, I promise I am just so overwhelmed. Congratulations darling that is wonderful," she says smiling.

"Yes, congrats Bree that is amazing, did you cry" Addie asks as tears are falling out of her eyes.

"Of course I cried who do you think I am, so you're okay with this mom."

"Well of course I am, Aubree I know Stuart and I haven't always have the best relationship, and I wasn't supportive of the relationship in the beginning. But, I can see how happy you are together and a part. You both have my blessing."

"Thank you mom," I answer breathlessly as I have started to cry as well.

"Have you told Nana yet?" Addie asks.

"No I was going to call her after I am doing talking to you guys."

"Whoa Oh, hold on do you think your Nana is going to be okay with just hearing it over the phone. No ma'am we are going to go over for dinner and sit down together and tell her. You know how she hates that, beside she wants to see the both of you; it would really brighten her spirit," my mom says authoritatively.

Nana had been sick for the past few months having been in and out of the hospital. I have spend as much time as I could with her when I was on tour, as the tour got to the end she got a lot better, but she hasn't been 100% in a while now.

"That sound good Mom, Stuart is leaving for work soon, but we can do it this coming up week."

"Sounds perfect darling."

* * *

Sometime later Stuart and I are finishing up packing for him to go back on the road and for me to head back to Nashville.

"So is that everyone that needs to know," Stuart asks as he stacks shirts into his suitcase.

"Everyone but Nana yeah, I just got off the phone with JC a little while ago, he was so excited. I could tell as soon as I hung up the phone he was going to be looking at anything wedding related he could get his hands on," I answer laughing.

After a few minutes of silence Stuart speaks up again, "Sweetheart, have you seen the blue shirt with the white writing on it."

"No, where is the last place you saw it."

"I don't remember that's why I asked you."

"Wait, the one with the V neck," I ask turning around to face him.

"Yeah that one."

"I am pretty sure that one might have gotten left in Nashville."

"Bloody hell, this is getting ridiculous, the back and forth we have been doing it for almost two years."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

Sitting down on the end of the bed he answers, "I want you to move in with me."

Before I can answer he starts in again, "I know it's a big step and it would mean leaving your family and moving to Florida, but I think it would be best, or if you don't want to do that, we could try to see if Nashville would work."

Finally I break him off of his rant, "You want to live together."

"Well yeah we are getting married, that kind of implies that we would be living together."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Smiling I move towards him and stand between his legs as I wrap my arms around his shoulder, "Yeah, okay, I will let my mom know at dinner this week, and we can start packing my stuff up while we are there."

"Really, you want to move here, we could make it work in Nashville if you wanted to."

"Yeah I do want to move here. Baby you already moved so far away from home and made this place your home. I could not ask you to leave that, your friends are here everything you have known since you left England is here, you made a life here. Besides it is way easier for me to fly and see my family then it is for you to."

* * *

After our decision to move in together Stuart headed back onto the road and I headed back to Nashville to work with JC on some things in the studio for the next album. But we mostly only looked at wedding magazines and talked about ideas for the wedding. After his Smackdown taping Stuart flew into Nashville so we could head down to Orangeville to have the family dinner which is where we are headed now.

"Are you nervous," Stuart asks from the driver's side of my car.

"Not really, telling my mom was the hard part telling Nana will be nothing. Besides she is already in love with you."

"Yeah she is, isn't she," Stuart says with his trademark smile.

Ever since Stuart and I became really serious my Nana has really taken a liking to him and Stuart has as well. I think it is because he reminds her so much of my grandpa. I think it's cute that they are close. With her being sick we have both spent as much time with her as we could, seeing how nice he was to her made me love him even more.

"Don't pretend like you don't love it," I say smiling.

He just smiles back as he lifts up our intertwined hands to softly kiss mine, and I can't help but smile wider.

Dinner is in full swing, loud talking, occasional laughter, and the sound of forks scraping plates; it sounds just like home.

"So," Nana begins setting her fork down, "What brings you two love birds down here for a random Wednesday dinner," she asks in her smooth southern drawl.

Looking at Stuart who just smiles I look back at Nana, "Well Nan, Stu and I have something to tell you. We are getting married," I answer holding up my engagement ring for her to see.

Leaning back in her chair she smiles, "Well all be, my baby's getting married, that is wonderful," she remarked while suddenly getting out of her chair to give us both a hug. After she pulls again she holds both of our hands in hers.

"You two, have something special here, I can tell. You have gone through so much in the time you have been together; most couples don't make it through that sorta thing. But here you are stronger than ever. You two remind me of me and my husband; young, in love, the future bright a head of you. Don't lose sight of that or each other. There was something your grandfather used to always tell me, he said love you now, love you still. I held on to those words always and I want you two to do the same love each other always and your faith in that will see you through everything."

"Thank you Nana," I say after collecting myself from her powerful words as she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Alright," she says sniffling, "Who is ready for dessert."

* * *

After dinner we all make our way outside to talk and watch the guys play soccer with my nephew Sebastian.

"So, what are your plans now," my mom asks walking up to where Nana and I are sitting on the patio.

"Plans with what," I ask.

"With everything Aubree, the wedding, your album, your future."

"Yeah about that mom, I have something to tell you. Stuart and I talked and we decided that it would be best if I we went ahead and moved in together….in Florida."

"Florida, you are moving to Florida," she asks, I can tell her is trying to be calm.

"Yes, ma it's what for the best besides wouldn't you like to visit us in sunny Florida."

"What about the music-."

"JC and I talked there are plenty of studios in Tampa that are willing to work with us."

"Well, Aubree if that is your choice I accept it."

"Really," I ask.

"Yes dear, really. I know I haven't always been the most accepting mother, but you two have really shown me how good you are together. It will be an adjustment for my baby to be so far away, but if it is what will make you happy it will make me happy as well."

"Thank you mom," I say falling into her arms. It feels like s weight has been lifted off my shoulder.

"You're welcome darling, now if you will excuse me I am going to go cry somewhere else," she answers with a wink as she walks off.

"Well, that went well," Nana says her voice sounding a little weak as I flop down into the seat next to her.

"Yeah, better than I thought," I answer looking over at her concerned.

"You alright Nana, you sound a little funny."

"Yes sugar, I am just fine a little tired is all."

As I being to ask her another question Stuart walks over.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but, Bree we need to be heading back it's getting late."

"Right, of course," I answer standing up as Nana does as well before giving Stuart a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You sure you are alright Nana," I ask again as I pull away from the hug she just gave me.

"Yes, Aubree I am fine, my babies are happy, healthy, and in love; how much better could my life be."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Hello!**

**It has been WAY too long since I have upload the next chapter and I am super sorry. The end of the semester has been INSANE! I had a giant paper and two huge presentations to finish, but I got it all done! Now I just have finals next week and it will be more freqent uploads so just stay with me.**

**I just have something really short to tide you guys over, I hope you like it and in about a week keep looking out for more regular updates.**

**Also, update on the Dean Ambrose story, I have been working on it, but I have been taking it kinda slow I want to make sure this is really good, cause the writing style is very different for that story, I am a little nervous. But I will let you know when that one is up**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ever since the dinner with my family two weeks ago, I have been super busy getting everything ready for the move to Florida. With JC's help I was able to pack up my apartment in record time so Stuart could help me move down on his days off. I decided to keep my apartment in Nashville as a place to stay while I was in town, or a place my family could stay. We finally got all the boxes moved into and were able to take the truck back, but now we are unpacking everything.

"Babe, I love you and I am so happy to be here with you, but this closet is unacceptable," I tell Stuart as I make my way into the bedroom from the closest where he is standing next to the bed going through boxes. "I have no room for my shoes in there," I say stopping next to him.

With a roll of his eyes he answers, "Well if you didn't bloody have three pairs of the same shoe in different clothes we wouldn't have this problem now would we."

"Well excuse me for looking nice for you, I don't hear you complaining."

"Because I'm not, I happen to like looking at you if you haven't notice, I am simply stating facts."

Smiling I pull his face down to give me a sweet kiss which he readily returns.

"We have to do something Stuart I have way to much stuff, it's not all going to fit into the apartment.

With a kiss to my head he walks out of the room into the office before quickly returning with a stack of papers.

"What's this," I ask.

"These are house listing, I have been off and on looking for a bigger place, but since I asked you to move in I decided to become more proactive with it. I thought we might pick one out we like together.

"You want us to buy a house together," I ask surprised as I sit on the end of the bed and look through the papers.

"Well yeah," he answers sitting next to me. "I knew this place wasn't going to be big enough for the both of us. I thought it was time for a bigger house. You can fix it up anyway you want."

"Stuart, that sounds wonderful," I answer after a while leaning in to give him a kiss.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I was a little nervous; I mean you just got here and I am already moving you again."

"I don't mind as long as I am with you," I answer smiling.

Smiling back, he leans down to give me a kiss that quickly turns into more all of the unpacking is completely forgotten.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

**If you didn't already read it scroll up to the top it explains my gap in updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hello! Chapter 5 is here**

**Thank you SO much for sticking with me with my CRAZY semester, I am glad its over!**

**Also, I started a new story with Dean Ambrose, its called To Honor and Protect, so head over and check it out. It is going to be way more mature than this one so keep that in mind. And leave me a comment on what you think.**

**Thank you for reading, and reviewing let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it," JC says from the couch as I am packing up books and things from the living room of Stuart and I's apartment.

"What," I ask looking at him.

"My girl is just growing up, I mean first you get engaged, move to Florida, and now you found a house to move into with your fiancé, everything is so different now."

"Don't tell me you're getting nostalgic on me JC," I laugh taping up the box and moving it towards the others.

Stuart and I started house hunting as soon as we could. It only took us about a week to find the perfect house. Now, we are just waiting for all the paperwork to go through and packing up the apartment. We also decided to do some changes to the house once we move in and get everything settled.

"Um, no ma'am, I am glad to be rid of you," JC says laughing as I glare at him.

JC decided to come down for a few days to help with the packing, and so we could work in the studio. The label has been pushing for the next album, but it hasn't been high on my list of priorities.

Our conversation is halted by the front door opening and Stuart walking through sweaty from the gym.

"Hi baby," I smile as I walk towards him and giving him a kiss.

"Hi love," he answers back kissing me again, "Hey JC."

"Hi Stuart."

"How was the gym," I ask walking into the kitchen to grab the protein shake I made for him before he left.

"Per usual, I swear the bloody place is always so crowded at the beginning of the year."

"Don't worry about it, as soon as we move we can get you your own gym set up in the basement."

"That sounds like a plan to me," he answers taking the drink from me.

"Now, go shower and get your stuff, your plane is going to leave in a few hours."

"Yes dear," he answers kissing my head before walking off.

Looking back at JC he is just staring at me, "What."

"Girl, you have turned into a perfect little house wife haven't you," JC says wiggling his eye brows.

"Yeah, yeah," I laugh smacking his arm making him laugh too.

* * *

"Are you excited for the PPV tomorrow," I ask Stuart from the passenger seat of his SUV on the way to drop him off at the airport.

"Yeah I am it should be a great show, I just wish you were coming with me."

"We've been through this, we need to get ahead on the packing, and the label has been rushing me about finishing up the new album."

"I know but can't they just let you handle it on your own time. I mean it's not like you haven't provided them with four other albums that sold millions of copies."

"I know, it's just they want the album ready by summer so we can get another tour together."

"They work you to hard."

"Yeah, says the guy who sleeps in more hotel room beds then he does in bed with me."

Looking over at him I can tell he is getting upset, this isn't the way I want to leave things.

"Look Stu, I'm sorry I know going to PPV is always something we do, but I have to work on this album so I can get it done so I only have to worry about the house and you." Reaching over I grab his free hand, wrapping mine around it.

"I know your right, it just it's hard sharing my girl."

"I know baby, it's hard for me too."

"Is that everything," I ask moving his suitcases onto the curb in front of the airport.

"Yeah that all of it," he answers slamming the hatch door closed.

"Alright, be careful Stuart," I say pulling him into me for a hug.

"Aren't I always?"

"Oh, I almost forgot make sure your guys schedule down so we can lock down a date for the engagement party," I say before Stuart starts to walk off.

Stuart stops with an exasperated sigh, "Aubree come on."

"I know, I know you want to be as private as possible, but this is a way for our friends to celebrate with us. It will be really low key I swear," I say bating my eyes at him the way I know will make him smile.

Just like I knew it would he smiles, "Alright, low key."

"Low key, I swear," I answer smiling wrapping him in a hug.

* * *

"Aubree, hurry up the match is about to start," JC yells to me from in the kitchen where I am making popcorn.

"Alright, here I come."

Plopping down on the couch I feel my heart start to speed up watching him walk down the ramp. He has grown his hair out so it is this long, curly, dark mop that I love to run my fingers through.

The match is going well, he is hitting his spots and taking a few bad bumps that I can't help but flinch at.

"Girl, let go of that pillow, you're going to rip the feathers right out of that thing," JC drawls snatching the pillow from me.

"I'm sorry; I just still get so nervous watching him. I'm always worried something is going to go wrong."

"Hon, you can't live like that. Getting hurt is part of his job, he has gotten hurt plenty of times before and he has been just fine."

"I know, I guess I would want to be with him if he ever got really hurt."

"Well, we will just cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

Turning on the light in the bathroom I quickly make my way toward the bed to pick up my ringing phone.

"Hi Stuart, how are you feeling," I ask slipping into bed.

"Hi darling, I am feeling good; a little sore."

"I'm sorry you didn't win."

"It's alright I will get there don't worry."

"I know you will and you will be so bad ass doing it. So what about tomorrow do you know what your match is going to be?"

"Yeah it's a battle royal with all the guys from the elimination chamber match; it should be interesting."

"Ugh, I hate battle royal, someone always gets hurt."

"Don't worry Aubree, nothing bad is going to happen."

* * *

"Yes, mom he is on next, I didn't know you guys watched RAW," I say to my mom walking in the living room handing JC a glass. It's Monday night and Stuart is about to come out for his match.

"Well of course we are your step dad likes to watch him and Stuart talk shop all the time you know."

"That's so cute," I say plopping down.

"Well, I will let you go doll," she says and with a quick goodbye we hang up.

The match is going well Stuart is getting some good hits, and he looks poised to win until he gets through out, "Well crap there goes that one," JC says throwing popcorn at the TV.

"Don't worry it's not the end of the-,"I stop abruptly watching the action on the screen. It's like slow motion watching it happen. I see big show lift Dolph Ziggler into the air then I seen him land on Stuart. Suddenly, everything comes back into focus when I see and hear the man I love writhing on the floor in pain.

"Oh, my, god!" I yell at the screen falling on the couch on to the floor moving in front of the TV.

"Aubree, Aubree stay calm, you have to stay calm."

"Get me my phone, now JC!" I yell without talking my eyes off the screen.

"Okay, okay," he says handing me my phone. With shaky hands I dial a familiar number as I try to see as much of Stuart as I can from the TV.

"Drew! Oh, my god, Drew what that hell is going on, this isn't suppose to happen is it," I ask panicking after Drew answers his phone

"Aubree, calm down I am trying to find out what is going on, okay. He is awake and moving which is a good sign. Just stay calm okay I am going to find out what is going on."

"Okay, Drew," I answer hanging up the phone pulling my knees up to my chest and hiding my face in them.

RAW has gone off the air for a while and I am still sitting in the same place waiting for a phone call.

* * *

"What is taking so long," I ask lifting my face up.

"I don't know darling," JC says from his spot next to me.

Suddenly, my phone rings and I jump to grab it. Stuarts face flashes over the screen as I quickly answer it, "Hello," I answer breathlessly.

"Aubree, baby," Stuarts tired quiet voice floats over the line.

"Stuart, sweetheart are you okay I was watching and you can't be okay," the words tumble out of my mouth thoughtlessly as I start crying.

"I am fine Aubree it hurt like hell, but I'm okay."

"What the hell happened?"

"Dislocated elbow, the docs popped it back in, but I'm going to need to go to the specialist tomorrow to get it completely checked out."

"Where is it, I will meet you there."

"Bree, your busy you don't have to do that."

"The hell I don't, you tell me where this doctor is Stuart Bennett or your elbow isn't going to be the only thing in pain."

"Okay, okay I will let you know when I do."

"Thank you," I sigh slumping down against JC with a heavy heart that one of the biggest fears I had about wrestling came true.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Hello Chapter 6 here we come!**

**Thank you for reading and if you have not yet, drop me a review, they REALLY help me with writing and such know you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Keeping my head down I make my way quickly through airport towards the baggage claim. Luckily, it's early in the morning so the flow of people is low. I got the very first flight out of Tampa this morning so I knew I would arrive in Atlanta before Stuart. He is meeting with the specialist at the hospital in the afternoon and my stomach is in knots about it. He doesn't think it is going to be a big deal, but I can't help but worry.

After pulling my bag off the conveyer belt I find a seat and plop down to keep a look out for Stuart; he plane was schedules to land about 15 minutes after mine. Sighing, I rub the side of my forehead where I feel a head ache coming on. Last night and this morning was rough, I talked to Stuart after he got back to his hotel room to confirm his arrival time and I could tell he was in pain, it was so hard to hear him in pain and not be able to help.

"Aubree," Stuart's tired, scratchy; voice shakes me from my day dreaming. He looks as tired as his voice sound which does nothing to lessen my worries. Standing up to hug him I feel myself hesitate afraid of hurting him. Huffing with annoyance he pulls me into his unharmed side and squeezes me tightly.

"How, are you feeling," I ask my voice tight with worry as I run my hand over his chest by his injured arm.

"I am fine, just like I said on the phone," he grunts walking off to grab his bag that was going around the carousel that just started.

Signing, I start to follow him; I can already tell how this is going to go. Stuart can be incredible stubborn and angry when he can't do what he wants and if his present attitude is going to be any indication he is not a happy camper.

* * *

Alright Mr. Bennett good news and bad news," the doctor drawls as he walks into the room that Stuart and I have been waiting in since his x-rays about half an hour ago."Good news is the injured could have been a lot worse than it was; your elbow was popped back in cleanly. The bad news is there were some tears when it was put back in."

I look over at Stuart who is just sitting silently before I ask, "What does that mean?"

"It means we are going to have to go in and fix them luckily it is a quick procedure, about an hour and half, we can go in and do it today and get you on the road to recovery."

"How long," Stuart grumbles out abruptly.

"About six months," the doctor replies quietly, you can hear the sympathy in his voice; like he has to have this conversation a lot.

"We are going to get you signed in and prepped and we should be in surgery within the next hour or so," when it became obvious that Stuart wasn't going to say anything I quickly thank the doctor as he retreated from the room.

"What's going on in that head of yours," I ask as I lay my head against his back while running my hand down it to sooth, him hoping my actions and get some emotions out of him.

"Nothing, it wouldn't be the first time this has happened let's just get it over with. I need to call Vince and let him know," he snapped standing up quickly to pull his phone out of his pocket.

Yanking my hands back into my lap, I can't help but wring them together in the same nervous gesture I have had since I was a kid, as I try to blink away the tears that are forming in my eyes. I know he is hurting and upset about this sudden injury, but I thought we were suppose to stick together at times like this not pull apart.

* * *

"JC, I say this with the upmost respect I can muster but, the label can kiss my ass. If they think that I am going to be focused on writing love songs while my fiancée is having surgery they are way past mistaken," I hiss at JC quietly over the phone from the waiting room. Stuart just went back for his surgery a while ago so I am already on edge; and this sudden phone call from JC about the label isn't helping.

"I understand that Aubree, but they are really putting a lot of pressure on right now. They want the album done for summer so you can tour."

"Well that is not going to happen; they are getting the songs as fast as I can write them tell them to back off and let me handle it."

"I will see what I can do."

"Great thanks," I snap ending the call abruptly. I cannot deal with this right now between this label stuff and Stuart I don't know how much more I take.

* * *

The sun had just started to set as I watch the cars pass by on the highway across the street from the hospital. Stuart just got out of surgery about half an hour ago, and he is still sleeping off the anesthesia they gave him, but the doctor said we should be able to leave and head back to the hotel for the night after he checks him out. I can't help but run my hand up and down his uninjured arm soothingly I have no idea how to help him, he seems so angry about his injury and the knowledge that he is going to be out for six months has only made him more surly. Glancing over at my vibrating phone, I sign as I see Nana's name and brightly smiling face flash over the screen. I can't talk to her right now she will instantly know something is wrong. With the addition of the call with JC earlier I know I won't be able to keep it together.

"Long day darling," startled I look up at the smiling face of the nurse who just came in to check on Stuart. She looks about my mom's age with big green eyes and a mop of blonde hair that looks like it is just starting to turn white sitting on top of her head. Reading her name tag I see her name is Doris as she leans over and checks the bandage on Stuarts elbow.

"Yes ma'am, it's been a very long day," I whisper back.

"Well don't let it discourage you dear, I know this must be tough for both of you, I mean imagine if someone told you that you couldn't sing anymore," she answering moving her way back around the bed towards the door.

"How did you know it was me," I ask bashfully; even after all this time I still get embarrassed when people recognize me.

"Please child, I have a daughter not too much younger than you; you are all she talks about."

"Well, tell her I said hi," I answer back.

"I will and you don't worry about all this it will all work out, you just hold your ground I know it tough when you got a cranky man on your hands, but that's what love is you take the good with the bad," with a smile and wave goodbye she is out the door just as Stuart is start to wake up.

"Hi baby, how do you feel," I ask sniffling back the tears.

"Tired, ready to get out this bloody little bed," he rumbles as he tries to sit up, I quickly move to help, but he just brushes me off. Decided to take Doris's advice I move back to help him anyway to be meet with an annoyed eye roll, but I carry on. This might not be the ideal situation for us, but he needs my help and that is exactly what he is going to get.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Hello!**

**Chapter 7 is here! As usual thank you thank you thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**If you haven't yet leave me a comment about what you think. I really want to know what you think and it chapter and past chapters**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Stuart will you let me help you put this damn shirt on," I huff placing my hands on my hips.

"I don't need you to take care of me I can take care of myself," he growled back from his seat on the foot of the bed.

"Really now, how are you going to do that you have one arm Stuart," I rebutted glaring at him.

"I may have one arm but I'm not bloody helpless."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way but you need help and it's my job to help you, I don't care what it is you need I will do it 'cause that's my job Stuart."

"Well when I need to be sung to I will give you a ring."

"You know what fine, have it your way," I huff throwing the shirt at him and leaving the room and heading toward the office.

Laying my head down on the desk and take a few deep breaths to calm down. Stuart and I have been fighting nonstop since we got back home a few days ago. He isn't handling not being able to do whatever he wants. Sometimes he can be really snappy and others he can be downright mean. I know he is hurting and upset, but he won't let me in. I know we can't keep going on like this; I don't think we will survive it.

My ringing phone in the living room echoes into my thoughts I grunt as I walk to get it, "Hello," I ask padding back into the office and closing the door.

"Hey Hey Doll, how are you," my mom's cheery voice flows over the line.

"Tired, irritated, and stressed out; Stuart isn't handling his injury very well and we have been fighting."

"That's no good doll; well I guess this answers my question."

"Question about what," I inquire after she goes quiet.

"It's nothing dear, just a last minute opening for an appearance at the Nashville Charity Ball, and they called and asked if you wanted in. Its tomorrow so you would have to leave tonight, and there is no way you can do it with Stuart hurt and being crabby. I will let them know you won't be able to help."

"Wait a second mom, how long I will have to be gone."

"Maybe a day or two," she answers hesitantly.

"Call them back and tell them yes."

"Aubree-,"

"Mom don't, I know what you are going to say but don't. Stuart and I have been fighting nonstop maybe the best thing to do is take a break."

"Aubree, it's not good to just walk away from your problems like this. Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"No, I can't talk to him right now. No what matter what I say he doesn't want to hear it. A little break might be what's best."

"Alright fine it is your relationship you do what you think is best; I will call and set it up," she sighs over the phone.

"Fine, thanks mom."

"No problem doll."

"Oh, before you go have to talked to Nana, I haven't been able to talk to her," I ask.

"She has been a little under the weather; you know how the cold gets to her. Try calling her later."

"I will call her in a couple of days, I know she will want to talk about Stuart and I don't want to worry her if she is sick."

"That's up to you doll."

After a quick goodbye I call the airport to get a tick to Nashville before I quietly make my way back to the bedroom. Pushing the door open I peek in and see Stuart lying on the bed with his good arm covering his eyes. This is all he has really done since we have been back as well. He kind of just mops around; hopefully this break will help us both.

"Stuart," I ask walking towards the bed.

"What Aubree," he grunts not even looking at me.

"I have something to tell you. I just talked to mom and a job just came up in Nashville tomorrow night and she asked if I wanted to take it."

"Well, tell her no."

"I can't I already told her yes, I am leaving tonight; I will be back in a couple of days. I texted Drew as well he is going to come over and check on you from time to time."

Suddenly Stuart pops up from laying down to facing me; his eyes were big and bright with anger.

"Are you bloody joking, your leaving now."

"Yes I am; Stuart we have been fighting nonstop for three days if I don't go it's only going to get worse."

"Well what do you expect you have been babying me; I am a grown man. And sending my mate to come over here and check on me; I don't need a babysitter Aubree."

"Yes you are, you're a grown man but you are also hurt. And of course I am going to make sure there is someone here to look after you there is no way I am leaving you alone. You had major surgery you can't expect me to just sit back and watch you struggle. We are getting married we are each other's family now; family take care of each other but you are not letting me do that. What else can I do Stuart; you want space you want to do it yourself here is your chance."

I can feel my chest heaving quickly at our conversation; the bedroom is thick with the tension. Looking over at Stuart he is just sitting there staring at me. He is completely silent; it is very unnerving.

"Aubree I am only going to say this once, I am the man of this house and what I say goes."

"And what are you saying Stuart," I scoff completely turned off by his words.

"Don't go; I mean it Aubree."

"Then tell me why, better yet tell me all this is going to stop tell me and that I won't go."

"I said what I had to stay Aubree, don't go that's final."

Standing there staring at the man I love I can't believe what he is saying right now, "Well I'm sorry you feel that way Stuart but this is happening whether you like it or not," I answer I can hear the venom in my own voice before I turn on my heels and head for the closest to pack. Throwing things into my bag I listen for movement in the living room in hopes of Stuart coming in to talk. But, he never does and before I know it my bags are packed and I am ready to go.

"I am leaving," I say wheeling my bag back into the bedroom.

He is just completely silent staring at the wall.

I turn to leave before turning back, " You know what fine Stuart, be mad at me; it's not like I am leaving you forever. Even more you made it clear that you don't want my help so why would I stick around to get pummeled by you. I love you with everything I have, but I cannot sit around and let you talk to me like that I have experience that before and I will not do it again. I know you're hurting and upset maybe this isn't the best option or maybe it is but this is what's going to happen. Hopefully you can find the man I love somewhere deep down inside you again; and when I come back we can work through whatever is going on in your head."

Moving back towards the bed I lean down to give him a quick kiss on the head before I whisper I love him again. With no response again I grab my bags and head towards the door locking it behind me as I make my way towards the stairs; hoping I didn't make a bad situation worse.

* * *

"Knock knock, I brought doughnuts," JC calls out from the entryway the next morning.

"Kitchen," I yell back sitting down at the table nursing my cup of coffee.

"Wow, you look like shit girl," laughing he places the box of doughnuts in from of me which I readily start eating.

"Don't give me that I didn't sleep worth crap."

"Still worried about Stuart," he asks concerned sitting down next to me with his own cup of coffee.

"Of course I am, I have text him that I made and goodnight but he never replied. I don't know JC maybe leaving was a mistake."

"I don't think it was Aubree, by the sound of it he was going to continue on his little pity party till who knows when. Maybe this will snap him out of his funk; he will see how he was hurting you and come to his senses."

"Who knows, I just hope he is doing okay; I miss him. I can't remember the last time I went to bed without hearing him say goodnight."

"Wow girl, you got it back," JC sighs patting my hand.

"Anyway," I answer sniffing to get my composure back. "What all do we have planned today."

"Well, we need to get your hair and makeup done, you need a dress for the show and the label wants to talk to you."

"Ugh, that's not going to be good."

My ringing phone perks my spirits until I see it's not Stuart. "Who is it," JC asks craning his neck to get a look.

"It's Nana she called last night when I was on the plane but it was too late to call. I will just call her back tomorrow."

"Alright, also we need to get going so let's get a move on woman," he demands grabbing my arm up from the chair.

* * *

The party is in full swing; everyone is smiling, laughing, and having a great time. I somehow have plastered a happy smile on my face, but inside I am a wreck. I can't stop thinking about Stuart, how much I miss him, and how I hope he is okay. Weaving my way through the people I get stopped by a few people and after a few quick words I am on my way again until I find JC and head over to him.

"You sung great Aubree."

"Thanks JC has Stuart called," I ask since he is holding my phone in his pocket.

"I don't know I have not looked," he answers pulling my phone out of his pocket.

"Whoa, that is a lot of missed calls," he says suddenly the alarm in his voice makes me uneasy as I grab the phone from his hand.

"They are all from my mom," I mutter dialing her number. I can't stop my foot from tapping as I impatiently wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello," my step father's voice floats out of the phone I can't help but tell he is upset.

"Charlie, why are you answering mom's phone is everything okay," I ask the panic rising in my voice with every word.

"No Aubree everything isn't okay. Your mother has been trying to call you; it's Nana. Something happened they don't know what yet. You really need to come home," his voice is soft, timid like the kind you would use talking to a scared animal or hurt child. It only adds to my panic.

"Oh my god, okay, I am on my way. Tell her to hang on; I am on the way." Slamming the phone shut I look around unsure of what to do all I can hear is the pounding of blood through my ears.

"Aubree, what the hell is going on," JC asks shaking my arms getting me to focus on his face.

"Nana, its Nana we have to get home now," my voice barely above a whisper but I know he heard me his face completely changed from panic to determination. He looks around suddenly before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the valet which brings the car around. Shoving me into the passenger seat he moves around to the front and takes off.

"As fast as you can JC," I say quietly. He only nods in return.

* * *

The next two hours was hell driving from Nashville all the way back to where I grew up. My head is full of thoughts of Nana of growing up with her. Of her and Papa teaching me of my love of music, helping with my piano lessons, teaching me about life. She taught me how to put on makeup and how to stand up for myself. She was like a second parent to me I don't if I can go on without her.

As JC peels into the hospital parking lot I am out of the car and running before the car has come to a stop. Still in my gown and heels I hike the skirt up as I am running into the emergency room. Frantically, I make my way into the waiting room and my heart starts to beat faster. I find my sister Addison crying her eyes out in her husband's lap the closer I get I can see the tears in his eyes too. Looking up at me he point around the corner so I back up and run that way to find my step dad hold my mother who is crying heavily.

"Mom, I ask what happened where's Nana," I ask trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"I am so sorry darling it was her heart. She fought the best she could," my step dad whispers timidly.

As his words start to sink in my entire world stops, my legs feel like lead underneath me as I collapse on the floor. "Please Charlie, please don't let it be true," I whisper.

"I'm sorry Aubree, we lost her."

As I look up at him and my mother the despair written so heavy on their faces my resolve is gone and I let loose the tears I have been holding since I got that horrible phone call.

* * *

It's later now, I don't know how much time seems to have stopped for me. Somehow my step father got my and mother and I moved into the private room the hospital has set up for grieving families. Addison and her husband went home to relieve the babysitter. I don't think I have ever hugged her that hard before. Not knowing what to do with myself I sent JC home and am waiting around the hospital while my mom and step dad works out what needs to be done. I keep rubbing my arms to warm up the cold that I know should be there, but it's not. I don't feel anything every nerve in my body is numb.

The door opens quickly but I don't bother looking up at who is it. I can hear heavy footsteps approaching until they stop right in front of me as the person squats down. Finally looking up I let my eyes focus on the person in front of me and I can feel my eye start to prickle again with tears.

"Stuart," I whisper sniffing.

"I am so sorry baby, come here," he breathed; his voice like a warm safe blanket wrapping over me and I slide off my seat into his open arms which he surrounds me with.

"Oh Stuart," I cry unsure of what else to stay.

"Shh baby, it's okay, I'm here its okay just let it go."

And that is exactly what I did as I sat in the arms of the man and I loved and wept.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Hello! Long time no see! Yes I know I am SO SO SO Sorry! But sometime life doesn't care about plans. But I am back and just itching to write this story again.  
**

**Thank you for being so patient and loving it, it mean everything to.**

**So read, enjoy and PLEASE let a review and let me know what you think.**

**Also, if you read To Honor and Protect, my Dean Ambrose story the next chapter for that is top priority on my to do list. I will update soon I promise!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It's really early in the morning, the sun has just started to light up the sky. It took a few hours, but my mom and step dad finally got everything taken care of at the hospital before we decided to go back to their house. Since the only thing I had on was my gown I quickly made my way up to my old room to change into some clothes that I have there before heading over to the bathroom to wash my tear stained face. Turning around to face Stuart who followed me upstairs, "What now," I ask my voice tired and hoarse.

"It's late you have been up a long time, come lay down with me," Stuart motions towards the bed he is sitting on. Without hesitation I move over and lay down and curl myself around him.

"I'm not hurting you am I," I ask concerned for his elbow.

"No love its fine," he says pulling me closer. "Try to get some sleep."

"No," quickly sitting up I look down at Stuart with wide eyes. "I don't want to sleep, please baby."

"Okay, okay just lay down," he says soothing me again pulling back against his strong chest.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asks.

"No," I say shaking my head. "How did you know?"

"Your stepdad called me; he thought maybe I could get through to you. He didn't know about our fight. I could tell something was really wrong on the phone, and I knew that no matter how mad you were at me I had to get to you. Luckily, there was one last flight stopping in Nashville. I have no idea how Drew didn't get a speeding ticket seeing how fast he was going, but we made it."

"I wasn't mad at you, I was hurt. I was trying so hard to help you, but you just shut me out completely."

"I know, I was just so frustrated with the timing of the injury I was right where I wanted to be, and now it's all messed up. I guess I am not used to having someone else there to help with my problems."

"Well you do and you always will, no matter what."

"I know and I am so grateful to have you."

"So am I baby, I love you so much. I really need you to know that" I whisper.

"I know baby, I love you too, madly."

Sighing, I wrap myself around Stuart tighter, hoping that his love will be enough to make it through this storm.

* * *

The days following were a complete blur of funeral planning and an ever revolving door of people giving their condolences. Orangeville is a very small town and my Nana was heavily involved in the community so at any time of the day there was someone at my mom's house with food. I spent most of my day out of the house. Most times I would just go out the front door and walk with no real destination in mind. The majority of days I would end up at Nana's house. I never went inside, I just wasn't ready for that, and I didn't think I was ready to see what was on the inside. The cold, the quiet emptiness of what used to be my grandmothers once vibrant house filled to the brim with love and laughter and color; all that I could see now was an empty reminder that she was really gone. I would usually just sit outside on her lawn swing in the cold. Letting myself feel on the outside what I felt on the inside, a deep down bitter cold that I thought would never go away. And the feeling of being completely disconnect from my family, the world, and myself. Disconnected from a world without Nana and feeling more alone then I ever have before.

Stuart tried to help he really did, but I could feel myself pushing him away just like he had done to me. As much as I saw myself do it, I did nothing to stop it. But he keeps trying and even if I didn't say it; it made me love him that much more. Sighing from my spot on the porch swing I reluctantly head back towards my mom's house unsure of how I was feeling. Today was the funeral, and I needed to be back soon to get ready, but it was the last thing I wanted to do.

After making the walk back I open the front door, hearing voices in the kitchen I head that way to see who it is.

"I wish I knew how to help her. She seems to get sadder by the day. I don't even know if she sleeps anymore. She is always awake when I go to sleep and gone when I wake up. It's like she can't shut off her grief," I hear Stuart say in a hushed from in the kitchen. I can tell from the powerful sigh afterwards that he talking to my mother.

"I know this kind of thing is so hard for her. She took it so hard when her grandfather died, but I have never seen her like this. She had such a special relationship with her grandmother. After her dad and I split up I was a complete mess, and her Nana really stepped up for us. Aubree clung to her like a lifeline, both the girls did, but she really brought Aubree back. I don't even know what to do for her now."

"Mom," I say making my presence know to them. I can see that they are both started.

"Yes, Aubree dear," she says picking up the coffee pot and pouring another cup.

"What time do we need to leave?"

"In an hour or so, oh and Aubree I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea for you to talk at the funeral. Maybe it would be a good thing to help with your grieving."

"No," I answer turning to leave.

"Aubree, hear her out for a second," Stuart says grabbing my arm which I quickly yank out of his grasp.

"Aubree, I know you're hurting and I think that the best thing for you would be to do this. I have already talked to the pastor and he agrees."

"Fine, whatever just get off my back." I huff leaving the kitchen and heading back upstairs. I can hear the pounding of heavy feet behind me and just sigh.

"You know your mom is just trying to help love, she is worried about you; we all are."

"Well she can stop worrying about me because I am fine."

"Bree, just stop," he scoffs.

"Stop what?"

"Lying to my face; I know you're not fine Aubree. I know you better than anyone. You can lie to everyone else about how you really feel but don't do it to me, please. And don't do it to yourself."

The silent in the room is heavy, I know he is waiting for me to say something, but I have no idea what to say. With a heavy sigh I hear him shuffling behind me before he kisses my head and leaves the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After the limo arrives, we head into the funeral home and make our way into the funeral room to talk with the guest before the service starts. I quickly make my way over to the family area and sit down; refusing to talk to anyone. Soon after the pastor arrives and begins the service. He speaks wonderfully about the Nana, all she has done in her life for the town, and the people she loved.

"Now we are going to have Graces' granddaughter, Aubree up to say a few words," the pastor says usher me up to the podium. Slowly I make my way up to the podium and gather my thoughts, "My grandmother was a wonderful woman, full of love and happiness; she always had a smile on her face," stopping suddenly I look out into the audience at the sea of crying faces some I know and some I have never met. Starting to speak again I stop myself before scoffing, "You know what, I honestly don't want to be up here right now. My mom wanted me to stand up here and talk about how much I loved my Nana. And I did more than words but honestly this is the last thing I want to do. Try to sum up all the wonderful memories I had with her. I honestly just want to be selfish with those. I want to hold all those wonderful memories to myself, because no one other than my sister understands why. No one knows how blessed I was to have her as my Nana. She was the best thing in my life, and in this town and honestly the knowledge that we have to go on without her, that I have to go on without her makes me want to weep."

Stepping off the stage I don't make eye contact with anyone as I make my way out of the building into the cold afternoon air. Heading towards the sidewalk I start to make my way back home wiping hot, silent tears from my face the whole way.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello,Hello, Chapter 9 here we go!**

**I am so glad you guys are likely the story! Let me know what you think of this chapter with a review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The day after my grandmother's funeral was very quiet. No one really talked to each other, and less of them talked to me. I know I upset my mom with what I did at the funeral, but for some reason I become really angry and just let it all go. Stuart is upset too, he hasn't said anything but I can tell. I wish it bothered me more how much I am hurting the people around me that are already hurting, but it doesn't and that scares me.  
Pulling my coat from the closet I am shocked by the silence, I haven't seen anyone all day, but I don't expect to anymore not the way I have been acting. I step outside, listening to the crunching of the cold grass underneath my feet as I head towards my grandmother's house. I know I should stop going, but I can't; I don't know what else to do.

Making short work of the walk I am met with a strange sight, "What in the world are you guys doing?" I ask my family who is in the driveway; stacks of boxes are spilling out of the open garage.

"Aubree honey, there you are we have been looking for you; we thought you would already be here," my mom answers wiping her hand on her coat.

"No, I was at home now why are you guys here, and what are you doing with Nana's stuff." I can hear my voice change, it sounds angrier.

"Well honey, we all decided that it was time."  
"Time for what," I ask my gaze shifting further into the garage to see Stuart and my sister watching us.

"To clear out Nana's house, it's been over a week now; we have to start getting stuff done so we can get the house ready to sell."

"Sell it! You're just going to sell her house, mom she loved this house. You grew up in this house."

"I know dear, but your step dad and I have a house, your sister didn't want it and you and Stuart live in Florida. It isn't right for such a wonderful home to just sit around; it needs a family to live in it; to keep it a home."

"Fine, I will buy it."

"Aubree stop," Stuart scoffs walking onto the driveway.

"Back off Stuart," I send a sharp glare his way before turning towards my mom again, "If you want to sell this house so bad then I will buy it. You are acting like this house doesn't matter. She loved this place more than anything and you are out here packing up her stuff like is moving or something, you guys don't care. You don't care about her, or this house, or her flowers, you know how much she cared about those damn flowers , what about them huh!."

"Dammit Aubree that is enough!" my sisters booming voice startles us all. I hadn't realized I was yelling until I looked over at her angry, red face. "You know what Aubree, I get it your grieving and you have no idea how to deal with the way you're feeling, but dammit you are not the only one who lost someone. We are all hurting, we all miss her so stop acting like you are the only one dying inside and grow up."

As much as I try to stop it, I can feel the tears start flowing down my cold face. Unsure of what to do or say I turn on my heels and walk away, ignoring the voices calling after me. Instead of walking home, I make a turn in the other direction and head towards my favorite spot in the neighbor. A while back there was an influx of families moving into the area, so the city council thought it was a good idea to install a playground right in the middle of the cul-de-sac so all the kids could have a safe place to play. It has been my go to stop ever since they built it when I was a teenager, and now it felt like the only refuge I had left.

I am half way through a good silent cry when I hear the crunching of heavy foot steps behind me; without even looking I already know who it is.

"What are you doing here Stuart," I ask as I feel him sit in the space behind me on top of the slide stand.

"What do you think I am doing, I am checking you; things were pretty tense back there."

"I don't need to you check on me I can handle myself."

"Sure you can, you have been walking around like a bloody zombie the past week. Snapping at people, vanishing for hours at a time, and then the thing at the funeral; Aubree it is very clear to me you can no handle this on your own; you are hurting, love."

"Good," I mutter.

"Good, why in the world would that be good?"

"Because," I answer turning towards him my words are starting to shake as I feel my tear falling again. "I should have been here Stuart; I should have been with her. I should have been here to say goodbye. I haven't called her back in so long because I didn't want to have to worry her with how bad we were doing. I kept putting it off and putting it off, and now look. She called the day she died and I was so wrapped up in my own shit that I didn't even answer," by the end I was losing my ability to speak as the sobs that were racking my body made it hard to talk. I could see the pain in Stuart's eyes, he didn't know how to help so he did the only thing he could, he pulled me in close and held me tight and I cried and cried.

* * *

After what felt like hours of crying I finally pull myself together enough to head back to Nana's house. When we arrived my sister had left to go home and my mom wasn't looking very happy. So with Stuart in tow we walked back home and I hid in my room for the rest of the day.

When I wake up later, I can tell it's late from the darkness pouring in from the window. Slowly I sit up, stretching my back, while trying not to wake Stuart. I can tell I am not going to fall back asleep, so I quietly make my way downstairs for a cup of tea. As I step off the end of the staircase I can see a dim light coming from the kitchen. As I make my way closer I can see my mother sitting at the table which is covered with old photo albums cradling a cup of tea in her hands.

"Mom," I whisper as she quickly wipes her face clear of the tears she was trying to hide.

"Oh, Aubree dear it's late what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep I can down for a cup of tea, what are you doing?"

"Oh just looking through old pictures of your Nana."

"Why," I ask sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Oh, I don't know it seemed like a good thing to do."

"Doesn't it make it worse, you missing her?"

"No, I think it helps remembering the good times and seeing her smiling face makes everything feel less sad."

"It makes it worse for me, harder even."

"Oh, Aubree honey, I know this is hard for you but darling you need to accept this."

"Accept it; you want me to just be okay that she is gone."

"No dear I know you're not going to be okay, none of us are, but you need to accept that she is gone, and she isn't coming back so you can start to heal and move on with your life."

"I don't know if I am ready for that."

"It is time to start then Aubree," she is quiet for a while before talking again. "When are you and Stuart heading home, I thought I heard him say something about that earlier."

"Stuart is heading back tomorrow to start physical therapy; I am going to stick around for a while longer."

"Why, there is nothing else to do here Aubree. Her things are packed, the house is getting ready to be put on the marketing, it's time to head back to the real world."

"I can't just leave mom."

"Yes you can; Aubree you need to try to go forward with your life not let yourself wallow in the grief you think you deserve to be in. Go home, start on your new home, be with your fiancé, and try to find a way to move on."

"How can you say this to me right now, why would you want me to leave, and how are you not dying inside."

"Honestly, I don't know, but I do know that I am letting myself grieve her, and remember her not beat myself up over what did or didn't happen. It's okay to cry and grieve, but at some time you have to let go of all the pain and move forward; for yourself, and the people around you who love you very much. You are not alone in this Aubree, you have a lovely family who needs to lean on each other right now, and you have a wonderful man who loves you; so let him."

"I miss her so much mom," I choke out through my tears.

"Me too baby, me too."

* * *

The next day, after staying up for a while with my mom talking and looking at old picture, I wake up early the next day feeling better. The darkness that had settled in my chest feels lighter today, and I know exactly what I need to do. Getting in my mom's car I make the quick drive to my sister's house. My sister Addison, her husband, and their son live in a cozy three bed room house close to out edge of town, they don't really have many neighbors but I think they like it better than way. With a quick, deep breath I walk from the car to the front door and hesitantly knock.

I am greeted with my brother-in-laws face which falls after seeing me, "Oh, it's you; what didn't have enough fun making your sister even more upset yesterday you had to come by and give her some today."

After almost seven years of knowing me I am used to Joseph's tone. He has always been very protective of my sister even to me so I came prepared for this, "I know you're pissed about yesterday, but I came over to talk to Addie and apologize. I was wrong I know it and I wanted to make it right."

"Well why didn't you say so," he says moving aside to let me in. he quickly greets me with a surprisingly warm hug before I head into the kitchen knowing that is exactly where she would be.

"Hi Addie," I say hesitantly as I watch her drink tea at the kitchen table, and read from her tablet.

"What are you doing here," she asks shock written on her face.

"I came to apologize, I had no right going off like that the other day, and the past week I can only imagine how I must have been. I just, I have been hurting so much, mostly myself for not being here for her. You guys where here you got to say goodbye, and I put so much crap before my family, and I didn't even get to say goodbye to one of the most important people in my life. It's like life will never be the same again, life will never feel normal without her around."

"Oh Bree, I understand this is hard for you. You are dealing with a lot of grief and guilt. You are right, it must have been horrible not being able to say goodbye, but this doesn't justify how you have been acting. Do you know how mad nana would be if she saw you like this. She would have been so pissed; she was always about sticking together as a family not shutting each other out. You need to let yourself feel all these feeling inside of you. You need to grieve, and struggle so you can find your way back to the person you are. And no it is not going to go back to normal but you will create a new normal. And have a special place for her."

"Addie, I am so sorry," I say reaching over and wrapping my hand around hers.

"It's okay, I am just glad to have my sister back, because I really need her right now," I can see the tears in her eyes as they quickly fall down her face. And before I know it we are both crying together, in pain and in healing.

* * *

After spending most of the day with my sister and her family I finally head back home. Walking into the house I am met with quiet once again, heading towards the stairs a flash of color grabs my attention as I head to the back door to investigate. Smiling I see Stuart sitting in the porch swing as I open the door quietly to join him.

"Hi stranger," he drawls smiling at me as he pats the spot next to me.

He looks tired, with sleepy eyes and a ting of darkness underneath them.

"Hi Stuart, are you the only one here."

"Yeah, your parent's left a while ago; I think they needed some time together."

"Stuart, I was thinking I know I said I was going to stay behind when you leave tonight, but I think it might be time to head home; together."

"You mean it," I can see the excitement in his eyes at the idea of heading home.

"Yes, I think it's time we go home; like mom said there is nothing else to do here. Besides you need to start concentrating on getting better, and so do I; we need to do that at home together."

"That sounds perfect to me."

"I'm glad, and I wanted to apologize for the giant pain I have been, I was doing to you the same exact thing you did to me and I am so sorry. I pushed you away when I should have been pulling you in. I have been in so much pain this past week; it's taken me a while to see the damage I have been doing to myself and my family. Nana would have hated to see me like this, and I don't want to see me like this anymore."

Leaning over he gives me a quick kiss, "You have nothing to apologize for you lost a very pivotal person in your life. That's what's relationships are we give and we take, and if you need to take more then you give for a while so be it. I will be waiting here for you on the sidelines loving you just as you have loved me."  
"Thank you Stuart, I think I am going to need you for a while longer."

"Then that's where I will be right here beside you," smiling at him I lean, wrapping my hand around his neck giving him a sweet kiss that I have missed so much over these past few weeks.

"Let's go home," I say grabbing his good hand pulling him up and into the house while he follows close behind.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
